


Fishing

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In search of the powerful Magikarp, Dawn takes the opportunity to ask about a certain lure of Ash's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing

Fishing

\---

An iPod challenge ficlet done to "Saikou Everyday!" One-sided Pearlshipping within.

I don't own Pokémon. That honour belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo.

\---

  
Upon reaching a place known as Resort Island, Ash, Brock and Dawn had heard rumours of an incredibly powerful Magikarp in the nearby lake that nobody could defeat. Of course, Ash had gone and taken this as a challenge and now the three of them were sitting around the lake, getting ready to cast in their lures.

Dawn glanced at Ash's lure, which was in the shape of a person with red hair in a yellow top. She remembered the first time she had seen it, on the day she had caught Buizel. "Oh, it's that lure again. Is it based off a person you know?" She wondered why he would have a lure based on a person.

"Uh, yeah, it's a friend Brock and I used to travel with." Ash gazed at the lure. "She always used lures modeled after herself and sent me this as a gift to cheer me up because I kept losing to Brandon. You know, that Frontier Brain we met in Snowpoint City."

"Oh right." Dawn glanced down at the shimmering surface of the lake. "Is she... special to you?"

"Huh?" Ash frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, is she special? All I said that she was a friend."

"Is she really just a friend to you?" Dawn chewed her bottom lip. Maybe she shouldn't be asking about this. What if the answer was something she didn't want to hear?

"Well, we are pretty good friends. I miss her sometimes." Ash shrugged, smiling. "She's got to work at her gym so we don't see each other much anymore."

Ash wasn't getting it, but it didn't sound like he really had any feelings for her. Dawn knew he also carried around a gift from another girl, so the fact he had that lure probably didn't mean anything and she felt relieved.

"Alright, let's get that Magikarp!" Ash exclaimed, throwing in the lure. "Pikachu, get ready!" Dawn and Brock also cast in their lures and began fishing.

A few minutes passed by, with them fishing out one weak Magikarp after another. None of them seemed particularly strong and the trio were beginning to wonder if the rumours really were just that.

Suddenly, Dawn felt an abnormally strong tug on her line. She struggled to hold it back, shouting out to her companions. One sharp tug sent her pitching forward, still holding onto the rod.

"Dawn!" Ash's arms closed around her waist, pulling her back before she could fall into the lake. "Don't let go!"

Dawn could have said the same thing to him. Having his arms around her felt so nice and reassuring. She summoned up all her strength, desperate to pull it in for Ash. Finally, the Magikarp burst through the lake and sailed through the air toward them, looking ready to battle.

"Good job, Dawn." Ash smiled. He turned to Pikachu. "Okay, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Dawn watched on and clasped her hands behind her back with a contented smile. What wouldn't she give to have these happy days last forever, with Ash by her side.


End file.
